1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a light-emitting apparatus having a large viewing angle, good contrast, rapid response time, good luminance, and good properties concerning a driving voltage and a response. The display may be polychromatic. An organic light-emitting display apparatus may include organic light-emitting devices including a thin film transistor (TFT) on a substrate, and an area in which the organic light-emitting devices are formed is a display unit of the organic light-emitting display apparatus. Around the display unit, a driving unit including the TFT may be formed.